


On Ordeal: Marinette

by chatbug



Series: A Wizard Miraculous [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Bobo makes a sorta cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Marinette is an Absentee, and has to deal with Chloe Bourgeois.





	On Ordeal: Marinette

Chloe had been an ass all day, doing everything she could to make everyone miserable.I'd been running interference, reassuring Ivan when Chloe mocked him for his crush on Mylene, helping Juleka fix her skirt when Chloe poured coffee on it, and touching up Rose's makeup when Chloe made her cry.

That afternoon when I got home I fell face-first onto my bed. At this point I didn't even care what had happened to Chloe to make her act like that, she had crossed way too many lines. I stayed lying on my face unmoving until I heard a low murmuring in the back of my head.

"Do you want to help them?" It asked. "Do you want this power?"

I rolled onto my back and looked around my room as if to find hidden speakers, even though I knew that there weren't any. The chance to help people, but was I really worthy? I mean, I constantly screw up, and even today there was so much I couldn't do and, "Stop." The voice in my mind said. "Doubt is the seed of failure that is in every spell and can make them fail. You were offered wizardry, which means you _are_ worthy, and you should consider yourself so." The voice trailed off, giving me space to think.

"I accept." I said, surprising myself. I don't really know what I can do, but I can try. The voice had me repeat an oath after it, one that said that I swore to protect life, and that I would never cause needless harm or change anything that didn't want to be changed unless it was in extreme danger.

Maman called through my trapdoor for me to come down and eat dinner, and I jumped up to go downstairs.

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning, and I didn't feel different or special at all, the previous day could have been some kind of odd and vivid dream. Except for how I could still feel the voice in the back of my mind.

I started getting ready for school, getting dressed, brushing my hair and putting it up into pigtails. Then I remembered.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I yelled, and I quickly packed everything I needed into my bag. It was Alya's birthday, and I'd meant to frost a cake and bring it to her in class.

 _What's the problem?_ The voice asked as I practically threw myself into the bakery. Papa had left out a baked cake and frosting for me, but I would have to do the frosting myself. 

"I have to frost this whole cake in 10 minutes!" I complained as I picked up something to spread the base layer of the frosting with.

 _There's nothing I can do about that. You should have woken up earlier._ The voice snarked. I pouted, moving on from the base layer to the decorations. I finished it with about a minute to spare, put it in a box, and rushed out the door and across the street to school. 

I slid into class as the bell rang and put the box in front of Alya. She peeked into it and squealed and hugged me. "Thank you so much!" She whispered so that Mme. Mendeleev couldn't hear her.

The rest of the class was mostly uneventful until Chloe decided to throw her gum behind her when she finished it, and it got stuck in Mylene's hair. Mylene ran out of the room and Alya and I followed her.

We went into the bathroom to see that the gum had gotten stuck pretty high up in her hair, in a place that would be practically impossible to get it out of. I ran water in the sink and started wetting down her hair.

 _Could magic solve this? Maybe something that could stop the gum from being sticky?_ I thought as I worked. 

_You could always separate them at the cellular level._ The voice suggested. _It would require a decent power outlay though._

 _Do it._ I thought, and the voice laid out a series of circles in my head, written in a strange language. The voice helped me pronounce them as I muttered under my breath, and I watched as the gum came away from her hair without pulling any of the strands. I felt a little tired, as if I'd run up a couple levels of stairs, but I proudly held the gum up for Mylene to see. She hug-tackled me, and I held the gum out so that it wouldn't get stuck in her hair again. I looked over her shoulder as I awkwardly threw the gum out to see Alya giving me a weird look, and then went back to scrolling through her phone.

We walked back to class and sat down, and Alya didn't look at me for the rest of the day, and she side-eyed me the whole time.

* * *

 

The next day I woke to the voice telling me that someone had sent me a message through the manual system, and it sounded a bit off. The message displayed in the language it had shown me before, the Speech, and it sorted itself into English before I read it. It read: "I might as well have overshadowed Chloe and I honestly pity you. I see no reason to have to see you face-to-face."

I sat up, confused, and then burst out laughing when I realized what had happened. I had been doing research last night before going to sleep, so I knew that every wizard has an ordeal, some event where the wizard goes directly against against the Lone One when they first gain their power. The message I'd gotten was one basically that the one who created death thinks that Chloe might be worse than It.

The voice started laughing with me and Maman came up to check on me, concerned. I told her that I had read something funny on my phone, and started getting ready for school. 

When I got to the front of the school, Alya grabbed my arm and dragged me behind the bushes. She flipped through something on her phone screen and then she shoved it into my face. It had my name, address, a power level, and the word "Absentee".

"What's that?" I asked. "Are you working with Nino on a new roleplaying game or something?" Alya waggled her fingers in my face.

"Don't try playing dumb with me missy." Alya said. "I know you're a wizard, and a pretty powerful one to boot."

"What?!" I yelled, flailing my arms. Alya clapped her hand over my mouth, and didn't let go until I nodded that I wouldn't yell. "How did you know that?" I asked at a near whisper.

"I'm a wizard too." She whispered back. "Come on, we have to get to class." I was still so stunned that she had to pull me the rest of the way to class with her, threatening to levitate me up the stairs if I didn't walk up them by myself.

When we got to class Nino looked happy that we were getting along again, and started talking about a new mixtape that he was making.

Afterschool Alya and I went to my house, grabbing snacks on the way through the bakery. I told her about the message that I had gotten this morning, and for a good few moments she sat there in silence, but then she burst out laughing with me. Apparently what happened me was really rare, but it was hilarious that Chloe might have been the reason. Alya told me about the things she had done and ended up staying for a sleepover.


End file.
